


Yang's Revenge

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Yang takes revenge for the fight she had with Neo on the train. Luckily, she enlists her teammate's help.





	Yang's Revenge

“Yang! I don’t know why you insisted on us bringing her back with us from the train!” Weiss shouted as she flopped onto her bed, tired from her battle on the train with that madman.  
  
“I keep telling you! This little bitch nearly killed me! I want payback.” Yang called back from the doorway. She was dragging and a bound, bloody, and gagged Neo by her hair along the floor. The poor multicolored girl was only half-conscious as she lazily gazed into the room she was brought to.  
  
“Weiss, Yang is right. She deserves something in return for what happened. And last I remember, you had our room soundproofed inside and out since Nora and Ren started getting loud at night.” Blake said, pulling out one of her less erotic books to read.  
  
“Besides, Weiss. Yang’s always the one to cover for you if something happens in school. We’ll keep this girl bound so she can’t run or scream. And all of us are here, so she can’t use her semblance and get away.” Ruby hugged her sister tight, ready to defend her decision and just happy she was alive.  
  
As the group continued to talk, Yang dragged Neo to the center of the room and dropped her on the floor. “What to do with you, you little bitch?” She watched as the villain looked up to her, as if begging to be let go. “I could just rape you…”  
  
The way those words left Yang’s lips so nonchalantly made the rest of her team gasp and look at her like she was crazy. “Yang!” They shouted in shocked unison.  
  
“Oh shut up! It’s been months since I’ve had sex with anyone and I’ve been pent up! Pyrrha was the last time and she’s been attached to Nora and Ren for too long. Okay? And when was the last time any of you had sex?”  
  
All three girls thought to themselves for a moment. Ruby’s last time was with Penny over a month ago. Weiss’s last time was surprisingly with Jaune and Pyrrha just over two weeks ago. Blake blushed, thinking of when Sun showed up and tried to convince her, but she chose to tease him and play with Velvet instead. If she was going to be with a faunus, she’d make it one she enjoyed. “Fine!” The three said in unison. “But we join in.” Blake added, putting her book down. “I know Nora has enough toys for us to all use. So, I’ll go get some and come back.”  
  
After that, Blake left the room and headed to JNPR’s dorm. Ruby sighed and made her way to Yang and Neo. “Yang, are you sure about this? What if someone finds out?”  
  
“Who’s going to care? She’s a criminal and I got payback for almost dying. She lives and everything.” She started to undress, letting her tits flop out of her top. At the sight of her bouncing balloons, Ruby and Weiss blushed and began to undress as well. Neither girl was as well endowed as Yang was, but neither of them cared. Ruby was proud of what she had, being two years younger than the rest of the girls. Weiss on the other hand, wasn’t exactly proud of her small chest, but she enjoyed it all the same.   
  
“Yang… While we’re doing this, there is something I have to admit to you before we get started.” The young heiress tapped her foot on the floor, trying to put her confession into words that she knew would be understood.  
  
“You mean that you have a crush on me, Weiss?” The blonde interrupted, smirking happily.  
  
“How did you…?”  
  
“I’ve seen how you look at me when I get out of the shower and how kind you are towards me compared to Ruby or Blake when it comes to homework.” She giggled as she sat down on the floor beside Neo and began undressing the criminal. As she ripped the multi-colored blouse, she thought she heard one of the three girls whimper, but she was unsure of which. Shrugging, she pushed the bound woman onto her back and ripped her pants clear off of her legs, exposing the long shaven beauties they were.  
  
“Wait. Weiss, you have a crush on my sister?! What about me?!” Ruby pouted as she heard this confession. She had asked Weiss on dates plenty of times and was always rejected. “Is that why you always told me-” She was quickly stopped by the feeling of Weiss’s lips on her own. The young rose quickly melted into the kiss without a second thought.  
  
“Yes, but not for the reason you think. You’re such a sweet and loving girl. I’d hate for us to get serious and then something happens between Yang and I. I know that would kill you inside and I don’t want that.” She gently caressed Ruby’s cheek and smiled. “Here, how about this: We have a test coming up in a few days that I’ve helped you study for. If you pass it with an ‘A’, I’ll take you on a date and even be your girlfriend.”  
  
On her way back to the room, Blake could’ve sworn she heard Ruby’s squeal from the dorm. The young kitten sighed and took a look at the four double-sided dildos she had in her hands. “Well, let’s hope the cum Nora and Pyrrha use in these things isn’t real. I’d hate for any of us to end up pregnant. Or for me to have a litter…” She shuddered at the thought and opened the dorm door, to see Yang grinding her foot into Neo’s cheek and Weiss and Ruby making out on floor beside them. “You already started the fun without me?!” She whined, tossing the toys at her friends.  
  
“As far as I know, those two are just sharing repressed feelings for each other. I figured I’d entertain myself while waiting on you.” Yang answered, being the only one currently able and willing to speak The blonde smirked and made her way over to the faunus, reaching her hand out. “What do you say you and I get a start on the fun while those two entertain themselves?”  
  
Blake reached down and grabbed one of the double-sided dildos she was given by Nora. “Nora says all four of these shoot cum but she didn’t say if it was real or fake. Knowing her, I’d assume it’s either Ren or Jaune’s.” The kitten smiled as she made her way closer to Yang and a still half conscious Neo. “So what’s the plan for this? I got four so all of us could be involved.”  
  
“Well, Blakey, I’m going to fuck this little whore’s throat while you take her ass.” Yang sat down by Neo’s head and slapped her a few times, bringing a light red tint to the woman’s pale cheeks. As soon as they could see Neo’s multi-colored eyes pop open and widen, Yang knew she’d be hers to use. “Kitten, hand me that dildo.~” She reached her hand out and smirked as she took a firm hold on the dildo Blake was holding out for her. Yang raised the plastic member to her mouth before giggling and pushing it into Neo’s mouth. The blonde couldn’t see what Neo was doing but the criminal’s eyes closed and she could feel the member try to slip from her hand, as if Neo was sucking on it like a pet. “Damn, she’s eager for this.~”  
  
“Such a slut.” Blake giggled, undressing and slipping her dildo inside of her core. The young faunus bit back a moan as she got pushed it a few inches into her. For a moment, she let it dangle between her legs as she caught her breath. “And you want me to just fuck her ass? What, am I just supposed to lay under her and fuck her from below?”  
  
The blonde just looked at Blake before pulling her into a deep kiss and taking a firm hold of Blake’s breast. “Let me put it this way, Blake. If you and the team do this for me, I’ll put on that photoshoot you all have been wanting me to do for the past few months.”  
  
“You mean it?! Nude and all?!” Weiss said, having to hold Ruby back so she could speak to Yang. Her only answer was a nod from Yang and that was all it took for Weiss to jump out of the bed and grab one of the two dildos that were laying beside her and Ruby. “Well if this is all it’s going to take, then we should’ve done this sooner. I’m not going to let this bitch leave until we get what you want done.”  
  
“But Weiss….” Ruby pouted as she grabbed the double sided dildo and started getting out of the bed. She was having fun with Weiss and really didn’t wanna stop. “Fine… I know you and Blake wanna see Yang do a naked photoshoot for us. So I’ll help out. What do I need to do?” She sounded a bit bothered, but it would soon fade.  
  
“Okay, Blake? You get under Neo and fuck her ass like there’s no tomorrow. Ruby? You take this slut’s pussy. I’ll be in her mouth. And Weiss-”  
  
“I’ll take her tits.” The heiress interrupted with a smirk. “I don’t need her to touch me. She doesn’t deserve it.”  
  
“I forgot you were an ice queen when it came to the bedroom, Weiss.” Yang giggled, leaning herself back to give the rest of her team room to get around Neo.  
  
All at once, the girls found their places. Blake decided it’d be best to not be under their toy but still inside of her. She was laying on her back with her strap-on buried deep into the criminal’s back door. Rather than under her, Blake laid sideways to make sure she could see her team. It made it a bit more awkward to thrust into their new slut, but the view of her team more than made up for it. Plus, she would be in range of Ruby’s adorable little ass… Even if the kitten twitched, from her position it would send a shock of pleasure straight up Neo’s spine. Weiss sat on the woman’s stomach with her dildo inside of her and between the ice cream girl’s breasts. She was in a spot that would make Neo work for her rewards. Ruby, on the other hand, was already hilted into Neo and thrusting away as fast as she could without activating her semblance. Without even caring how Neo felt, she could feel the dildo inside of her being slid in and out of her core with every movement she made.  
  
“She must be squeezing pretty tight! The dildo is moving against me as if she’s holding it in place.” Ruby couldn’t help but giggle as both Yang and Blake started thrusting into Neo’s throat and ass respectively. They all fell silent as they looked to Ruby, always forgetting the adorable crimsonette huntress was a different person when it came to having sex. The young huntress in training looked to Weiss and Yang, surprised by their silence. “What? It’s tru-ah-oh~!” She watched as Weiss gave her a look of confusion. “Blake started fingering my butt, okay?!” She blurted out defensively, a red tint coming to her cheeks.  
  
Weiss rolled her eyes and pulled Yang into a kiss. “Just ignore her, let the bitch under us focus on us.” She looked down and watched as Neo pressed her tits together around Weiss’s faux member, all while the small woman gagged and choked on Yang’s toy that was inside of her. The heiress could feel herself bounce slightly as Blake thrusted upward into Neo. There was something about this sight, about seeing this woman who was strong enough to nearly kill her friend choking down a plastic cock as two more filled her and a third titfucked her. Something about it sent Weiss’s core ablaze, the white haired girl almost instantaneously cumming and coating Neo’s stomach in her own fluids.  
  
“Weiss, did you just cum already?~” The blonde in front of her laughed as she started to move her hips in a more rhythmic fashion than earlier. Something more convenient to her than to Neo. She began gyrating her hips in order to cause the double sided dildo to move around and stretch her inner walls more and more as the night passed. Deep down, she had no idea how long she was going to continue to use this girl as a sex toy, but as long as she was going to, she might as well get the most pleasure out of her that she could.“Sh-shut up!” Weiss had no idea something so simple could set her off to such an extreme so quickly. “I don’t know, I just love seeing this bitch like this. Every hole stuffed and still doing her job of making the cock between her tits feel good. Even if it isn’t a real one.” She reached down and gently cupped Neo’s cheek in her hand, a wicked and sadistic smirk coming to her cheeks. “Almost makes me want to wring the life from her little neck!~”  
  
“Well that took a dark tone.” Blake finally spoke up, still fingering Ruby’s ass as she began thrusting as quickly as she could into the villain. “I don’t know if this girl is just really tight or if she’s loving this, but Ruby is right. The dildo just keeps dragging along my pussy. I don’t even know if it’s doing anything for her.”  
  
“Oh, it is.” The young reaper moaned out with a smile, started to use Weiss as support for her body. “She’s using her pussy to pull and push the dildo for me, giving me as much pleasure as she can.”  
  
“Yeah! And she started swallowing around the dildo to try and make it vibrate into me the best she can. Either she loves this or she’s trying to get us all off so she can escape.” She sat back and let out a quiet moan as, once more, the plastic member inside of her vibrated to Neo’s throat.  
  
They all sat in silence, never breaking the rhythm they created with their thrusts into her body. Ruby went to open her mouth but was cut off by the woman she was inside of shuttering a few times before relaxing and letting go of her breasts. “I guess she just came.”  
  
“Yeah, but I’m not done with her. Blake, you said all of these dildos shoot cum, right?” Yang asked, grabbing on to Neo’s neck and forcing herself to move her hips as fast as her body would allow.  
  
“Yeah just feed a bit of your aura into it and they’ll shoot. Why?” The kitten answered, tilting her head to get a better view of her teammate.  
  
“We’re going to empty these dildos in and on her all at once. So when I give the signal, everyone feed as much aura as you can into these thing.” The look on her face had changed from her usual to a look of someone lost in lust.  
  
The other three members of the team shrugged and went back to work, trying their best to pound themselves into Neo with the best of their ability. Ruby even activated her semblance for a few minutes, creating a flurry of rose petals in the room. Until she couldn’t hold back anymore and climaxed onto the dildo inside of her, the pleasure Blake was giving her on top of Neo basically holding the dildo in place for her to fuck herself on becoming too much for her to handle.  
  
Blake could feel Ruby’s body tighten around her fingers as the young crimsonette climaxed, so she decided to pull her hand away from the leader’s ass to tend to her own body, beginning to squeeze her breasts. She was in the same predicament as Ruby with the dildo being in the same place and being in charge of just fucking herself on it as best as she could. Opening her mouth, Blake moaned out with every movement she made. Deep down, she could feel the pleasure in her body starting to get to a point of just overflowing. She could really become addicted to this… Without realizing it, she had started squeezing hard enough to leave marks on her breasts. If anyone saw before they healed, she’d have one hell of a story to tell. But now that Ruby’s thrusting had slowed to a far more manageable level, the kitten could feel herself subconsciously slowing her own thrusts to avoid that possibility.

Tilting her head once more, she could see the blonde was having just as much trouble keeping herself together without nearly wanting more. Yang could almost be felt by Ruby with how hard she was thrusting into Neo. It wasn’t as bad as the others, but she could feel the dildo stay in place every few thrusts. “Alright, girls!~” She did her best to say without releasing a moan to dwarf the others’. “On my call, feed this bitch all the cum she can manage!” She watched them all nod with a happy smile. “Now!”  
  
In that instant, the four girls fed their aura into the material inside of their cunts and felt heat as the warmth of the cum flowed into both them and Neo to the point the small villain overflowed from every hole and her face was nearly coated in facial cream. Feeling the cum flood into their bodies, everyone but Blake passed out from the immense pleasure. Her years in the White Fang had trained her not to allow that to happen or she’d become impregnated.  
  
The next thing any of the girls knew, they were all waking up in their bed with cum still flowing out of their pussies. Two voices could be heard from the doorway. “So, Nora. Please tell me that the cum inside of those dildos was just some fake stuff…” Blake sounded a bit concerned.  
  
“Nope!~” The ginger cheered happily as she took all four dildos back in her hands. “Pyrrha and I have Jaune and Ren ‘donate’ as much as they can in a week so the two of us can get knocked up!~”


End file.
